


Вне плоскостей

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: В посмертии тесно, пускай его просторы и бескрайние. Серость, если оставаться на одном месте без движения, давит на голову и просачивается в живот неприятным сосущим ощущением. Сакура ассоциирует его с голодом.Серая паутина поглощает со временем их всех. У кого-то — прорывает трещины в доспехе, у кого-то — обесцвечивает глаза, у кого-то — вплетается в волосы. Это заставляет двигаться. Даже этого Учиху.





	1. 1. Слишком поздно для нападения.

Проступивший в серости алый отблеск — нежданный гость. Сакура, пребывающая в ленивой полудреме, напрягается мгновенно, машинально лезет в подсумок за кунаем.  
Рука хлопает по полу-материальному бедру, не нащупывая крепления.

Ах, да, какие же тут подсумки, кунаи… тут — посмертие!

Бессмысленно-беспощадное, серое и скучное посмертие. Никакой опасности, никакой встряски — как еще только инстинкт к оружию тянуться сохранился?  
Посмертие — это для тех, кто нагрешил и теперь вынужден ждать, когда подойдет его очередь на перерождение, в полном и туманном одиночестве.

Смириться с одиночеством сложнее всего. Даже сложнее, чем принять свою смерть. Если с последним Сакура справляется за один длинный и эмоциональный период, то с первым она мечется из крайности в крайность: то сходит с ума, то впадает в спячку, то отчаянно ищет хоть кого-нибудь условно-живого (вот тогда она обрадовалась бы даже этому Учихе).  
Сколько это длилось? Возможно, не один год. Сакура не сразу научилась считать время.

 

…она расслабляет ладонь, давая ей спокойно повиснуть. Ей все равно. Воля Огня осталась там, в шуршащей над головой зелени листвы. Посмертие научило ее чему-то новому.

 

Нет смысла пытаться убить того, кто уже умер. Как и нет смысла ненавидеть и бояться старых врагов (они померли, все в порядке).  
Сакура видит серую паутину, облепившую грозный алый доспех, и смотрит в хищный разрез черных ледяных глаз без какого-то суеверного страха.

 

В посмертии тесно, пускай его просторы и бескрайние. Серость, если оставаться на одном месте без движения, давит на голову и просачивается в живот неприятным сосущим ощущением. Сакура ассоциирует его с голодом.  
Серая паутина поглощает со временем их всех. У кого-то — прорывает трещины в доспехе, у кого-то — обесцвечивает глаза, у кого-то — вплетается в волосы. Это заставляет двигаться. Даже этого Учиху.

 

Ледяной взгляд скрежещет по ее фигуре, снимая пыльную крошку, прорезает наметившееся спокойствие и тускнеет. Грозный алый доспех растворяется в сером мороке тумана, словно и не было его никогда.  
Сакура может сказать себе: привиделось. Но в то же время — слишком уж зацепился взгляд за трещину на грудной пластине доспеха.

И она чувствует гаденькое злорадство, недостойное для такого умудренного смертью человека, почти сразу забивая его надеждой: они больше никогда не столкнутся.  
Посмертие — бескрайняя серая пустыня. Встретившись однажды, можно больше никогда не найти друг друга.  
Разве что… сильно искать?  
Но Сакура искать не станет. Этот Учиха — тем более. Что ему до нее?

Но Сакура ошибается.

Спустя пару дней, переворачиваясь в густом воздухе (она мертва, да, и воздуха тут нет, но дышать — привычка), она натыкается на жуткий взгляд снова и машинально отплывает назад.

У Учих морозить взглядом — это особое клановое додзюцу, будто им мало шарингана. Сакура покрывается точками-мурашками, зарастает инеем, буквально чувствует, как ресницы леденеют, и готовится к чему-нибудь… неприятному. Очень тонкое и хрупкое предчувствие подогревает градус для возможного ответа.  
Но к ней почти сразу теряют интерес. Темная и ледяная тень в алом доспехе снова растворяется, исчезая.

Кого же он искал? Хашираму? Своего брата? Был же у него какой-то брат — из-за него вся эта история и пошла.

Но почему наткнулся на нее?..


	2. 2. Не на контакт.

В посмертии невозможно оставаться рядом с кем-то слишком долго. Сакура в свое время старается держаться около какой-то одряхлевшей и покрывшейся пылью девочки — на вид пятнадцати-семнадцати лет — и опыт показывает, что одиночество предпочтительней.

Такие, как она, дожидающиеся очереди, — тени. Скорлупа от яйца, внутри которой серая пыль и ничего больше. Присутствие тяготит еще больше, чем одиночество. И Сакура со временем исчезает, тонет в своем одиночестве, как под грязной и мутной толщей воды.  
Но так ничто не прогрызает в груди кусочек за кусочком путь к сердцу. Забьется пылью — и Сакура одряхлеет уже сама. Она не хочет.  
Ей девятнадцать, каких-то девятнадцать.  
И сколько бы тут времени не прошло, ей все еще девятнадцать. В девятнадцать с людей не осыпается пыль.  
Она говорит это себе, когда отстает от четвертой (или шестой?) вынужденной спутницы. Они все разные, кто-то говорит, кто-то нет, но чем дольше рядом с ними находишься, тем тяжелее становится внутри.

Сакура поддерживает в себе свою недо-жизнь, говорит мысленно сама с собой, иногда поет или кричит во все горло — неизвестно, что кажется более странным. Она боится впустить в себя эту пыль.

 

Посмертие — бескрайняя пустыня. 

Сакура бороздит ее то лежа на спине, то запрокинув голову и болтая ногами там, где, по ее понятиям, находится верх.  
Верх и низ тут — субъективность. Но все, кого встречала Сакура, предпочитали находиться в том положении, в каком обычно находились при жизни. Возможно это какой-то инстинкт — знать, где должны быть твои ноги?

 

Сакура переворачивается вниз головой, раскидывает руки в разные стороны и медленно кружится вокруг своей оси. Полуматериальное тело не устает, не требует сна, еды и прочих вытекающих из этого потребностей.  
У нее внутри тихое и мирное спокойствие.

Которое обрушивается одним только импульсом, идущим из серой пустоты. Импульс собирается тревогой.  
Сакура медленно вертится вокруг своей оси, разворачиваясь.

И, такое ощущение, что замерзает.  
Ломанная массивная тень замирает в зоне видимости, но недостаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть детальнее. На доспехе — если смотреть с такого расстояния — не трещина, а просто темная тонкая полоса поверх грудной пластины.

Сакура исчезает первой. От проснувшегося раздражения — такого человеческого и такого живого — ей хочется вгрызться в чужое лицо. Как же хорошо, думает она, что он не встретился ей лет семь назад. Тогда бы не просто захотела, тогда еще бы и вгрызлась.

 

Зубы обломала бы — даром, что пыльный и с трещиной, доспех — он и есть доспех. На таких вот рассчитан, как она, зубастых. Вывихнешь себе челюсть еще и жди такой красивой перерождения.

И Сакура предпочитает раствориться самой.

 

Она парит в безвременьи долго. Отсчитывая секунды по привычке, вспоминает Иннер. Она исчезла давным-давно, оставив после себя ровное ничего. Может, к лучшему.  
Только этой болтливой и вспыльчивой стервы тут не хватало. От нее не уплывешь и не спрячешься — это часть тебя, голос в голове.  
Зато Учихи хватает.

Его ломано-массивная тень с ярко-красным отблеском где-то неподалеку. Сакуре не нужно долго настраиваться, чтобы это чувствовать. Совсем рядом. Чего ему нужно?

У нее нет ответов, а приобретенное желание остаться как можно дальше не дает их потребовать. Да и если потребовать — ответит ли?

 

И Сакура отключается, зависнув на месте, как научилась давным-давно. Это похоже на слабый сон, дрему, только гораздо тоньше — как если бы сравнить одеяло и простыню — и присутствие чужого на своем маленьком не-статичном клочке Сакура чувствует все равно. Но это тревожит ее чуть меньше, чем раньше.

В конце концов, в посмертии невозможно причинить боль… и сколько бы она не шутила сама с собой, что может прогрызть чужую броню — глупости.

 

Исход спячки ясен — рано или поздно, но что-то тебя из нее выведет.  
Сакура раскрывает глаза, встречаясь с серостью посмертия, неуютно сворачивается в комок.  
Во всем виновато чужое влияние — тяжелое, ледяное, с алым отблеском под закрытыми веками.

— Нет бы пристать к потомкам, — ворчит Сакура себе под нос вслух — раздражения ей не занимать, настолько, что даже можно предъявить претензии глухой серой пустоте. — Когда же переродишься уже?

 

Она раскручивается из жгута, в который себя скрутила, становится с «головы на ноги» и обмирает.

Смотрит в черную радужку, выругивается вслух, скорее, от неожиданности… Брови этого Учихи вздрагивают в брезгливом удивлении. И Сакура все-таки корчит ему рожу.

— Я не из этой вашей породы мстителей, — заявляет она абсолютно по-хамски и отплывает спиной назад. — Настроения ломать зубы об вашу броню нет. Чего вы ко мне прицепились?

Вполне человеческое удивление, мелькнувшее так, проездом, на бледном Учиховском лице служит ей почти комплиментом. Наверное, он удивляется, что Сакура вообще рот открыла. Или, может, потому, что хамить ему еще никто за последнюю сотню лет не пробовал? А кто пробовал — где-то тут неподалеку обитает…

Сакура не сразу понимает, что хамить все же не стоило. Взгляд, который на нее опускают прессом, вдавливает в серый низ-пол. Буквально. В застоявшемся «воздухе» разливается темная и жуткая аура.

Чертовы Учихи.

Он, видимо удовлетворенный воспитательным эффектом, кривит —едва-едва — тонкие губы в морозящей усмешке и исчезает.

— Чтоб ты в кальмара переродился, — от всей души желает Сакура и совсем не воинственно ежится.


	3. 3. В столкновении.

Сакура не знает, что у нее впереди, и не пытается трепыхаться. Перерождение — перспектива, но когда оно настанет? Стать кем-то новым пока не кажется хорошей идеей. Это значит растерять всю силу, весь опыт, всю себя… Думая об этом, Сакура напоминает себе: силы уже нет, опыт тут бесполезен, а она, наверное, со стороны сама на себя не похожа. Чтобы не было так обидно.  
Иногда ей хочется уже с этим закончить. Посмертие уже преподало ей урок. Можно теперь, наконец-то, снова стать человеком?

Нет, это слишком просто, думает она, когда чувствует неподалеку от себя чужое присутствие.

Этот Учиха — оттенок алого в серой дымке, набирается цвета. Сакура неосознанно ежится, вспоминая, как ее обморозили взглядом. Но старый враг смотрит на нее — или сквозь нее? — бесстрастно. И будто не видит того, чего хочет. Не того нашел. Уже в который раз.

Эти постоянные столкновения, ставшие уже точно какой-то неприятной традицией, ее нервируют, а на его лице все больше проявляется раздражение.  
Да, это их обоих бесит. Но ни один из них об этом не говорит.

Он отступает спиной назад, растворяясь в сером тумане без следа, с таким лицом, будто наткнулся на букашку. Сакура крутит у виска пальцам, скорее из желания оставить «слово» за собой. Оставаться на старом месте ей не кажется хорошей идеей — вдруг этот Учиха снова нагрянет, и Сакура расплывается на спине. Бороздить бескрайнее посмертие у нее выходит лениво и не особо охотно.

 

Она перебирает руками, будто плывет на спине, прикрывает глаза, чтобы не пялиться в серость высоты. И на кого-то наталкивается. Знакомое ощущение присутствия выводит ее из себя.

Сакура переворачивается «на ноги», вскидывает голову и раздраженно выпаливает:

 

— Ну сколько можно? Оставьте меня в покое, пожалуйста!

Этот Учиха смотрит на нее сверху вниз с холодным и презрительным высокомерием. Учитывая, что он гораздо выше, чем она, это выглядит внушительно. Но Сакура голову не опускает. Ее уже это достало до печени, если не до почек!

 

— Ты это мне? — сухо спрашивает ее Учиха, не отрывая взгляда.  
— А что, тут есть кто-то еще? — Сакура фыркает во весь голос, раскидывает руки в стороны и делает вид, что оглядывается. — Может, вы кого-то видите?

Учиха смотрит не мигая, и его взгляд тяжелеет чуть ли не до материальности. Сакуру это бесит еще больше.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? Мы оба уже умерли. Нет смысла больше кому-то мстить, а уж мне — тем более! Это не я вас убила! Оставьте меня в покое! — со всем накопившимся возмущением выплескивает на него претензии Сакура и, как в завершение разговора, резким движением уходит назад, в серую дымку.

Еще некоторое время она дрейфует спиной вперед, думая, станет ли он ее догонять, чтобы ответить. Но потом как-то вспоминает, что он скорее в следующий раз попытается открутить ей голову. И желает удачи. Головы тут не откручиваются.

 

 

Но, то ли это случайность, то ли какой-то злой рок, они сталкиваются снова. Снова, снова, снова и снова…

Сакуру это злит до крайней степени трясучки — редкое в посмертии состояние. А вот этому Учихе все равно. Он даже не пытается открутить ей голову. Полностью игнорирует. Это не задевает, совсем нет, но факт того, что видеть этого Учиху реже раза в пару столетий не получается, сам собой возбуждает такую привычную человеческую злость.

Она отплывает в обратную сторону, но тогда натыкается на него спиной. Пытается уйти влево или вправо, но встречает очертания чужой фигуры прямо впереди. В конце концов переходит на шаг, но — никак.  
Этот Учиха, как неизменный конец ее пути, стабильно появляется из серого тумана, морозит темным взглядом и, зачастую, никуда не исчезает. Исчезает Сакура.

Она грызет губы от злости, от бессилия и в конце концов думает: а почему уходить должна я?

И в следующий раз, когда снова ощущает чужое присутствие где-то сзади, остается на месте. Сворачивается в клубок, старается впасть в спячку и игнорирует.  
Заснуть не выходит. Этому древнему Учихе почему-то приспичило на нее смотреть, и взгляд у него ощутимо тяжелый.

Сакура раздраженно раскрывает глаза, смотрит ему навстречу и пытается сдержать в себе эту дурацкую злость — быть пришпиленной к полу морозом ой как не хочется.  
Она замечает с удивлением, что взгляд скорее испытывающе-внимательный, чем тяжелый. 

Чего же этот Учиха от нее ждет?

Щурясь, она пытается подцепить за хвост мелькнувшую мысль. И подцепляет.

— А вы ведь знаете, что происходит, — медленно говорит она, не сводя взгляда с породисто-белого, ледяного лица.


	4. 4. Вопросы и ответы.

Он ее игнорирует. Смотрит насквозь, молчит и отворачивается, растворяясь в окружающей их серости. Но у Сакуры впервые за долгое время проснулось и любопытство. Есть вопрос, есть человек, который знает ответ. Но ответ зажали.  
Нет-нет, так не пойдет, думает Сакура и мысленно засучивает несуществующие рукава.

Под ногами стелется серый непрозрачный туман. Сакура упрямо, с мысленно закатанным рукавами, шагает вперед. Если уж они постоянно сталкиваются, то рано или поздно столкнутся снова.  
И кому будет хуже, если она его найдет — сложный вопрос, но Сакура себе напоминает: в посмертии не откручивают головы.

Она бродит по серым просторам посмертия в поисках этого Учихи, но натыкается на него совершенно случайно, когда не ждала, еще и спиной.  
Спина обмораживается сразу — между лопаток немеет.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — говорит Сакура, пропуская в тон подзабытые нотки, которые обычно употреблял Наруто, и разворачивается к Учихе лицом.

Она впервые так долго — больше трех секунд — стоит так близко к нему. Вблизи его фигура еще выше, массивнее, давит к почти-полу какой-то тяжелой аурой с холодным оттенком. Сакуре неловко тыкаться носом в алый доспех. У нее внутри что-то настороженно дергается, и она отходит на пару шагов назад.

— Я должен, — он смотрит на нее в упор, не мигая, — тебе ответить?

 

Только шарингана не хватает, думает Сакура. От интонации хочется растереть ладони друг о друга — замерзли пальцы.

— Вы можете мне ответить, — не дает поймать себя на крючок она и скрещивает руки на груди. — Мы постоянно натыкаемся друг на друга. Я думаю, что это не только мне не нравится. Возможно, есть какой-то выход? 

Этот Учиха смотрит на нее все так же. Ему, видимо, претит сама мысль — поделиться информацией. Тем более, с ней. Сакура готова поспорить на что угодно: она в его глазах еще меньше, чем какой-нибудь муравей.

 

— Или мне придется… — делает паузу она, все-таки ежась.  
— Что? Что ты мне сделаешь, девочка? — это его «девочка» ядовито-густое, неприятное, презрительное — будто ткнул в самое больное, заложенное камнями, но все-таки попал в брешь.

Да, действительно. Что же она может ему сделать?

— Начну говорить сама, — с абсолютной серьезностью на лице говорит ему Сакура, — и вы меня не заткнете, потому что в посмертии люди не умирают. Придется вам ждать моего или своего перерождения. А я, поверьте, бываю очень прилипчивой.  
— Верю, — этот Учиха презрительно щурит холодные глаза, разглядывая ее лицо, но все-таки решает не тратить на нее свое время. — Перерождение в одном мире. Выхода нет.

 

Сакура моргает. Самоуверенность и настрой на победу сползает с нее, как только победа гремит над головой целыми четырьмя словами.

Это что же получается?

— В одном?.. — у нее вместо предполагаемого спокойного голоса выходит какой-то писк.

Это почему? Это как? А откуда он знает? Может, он ошибся?

Сакура все это и выпаливает, выдавая свое состояние. Но не получает ответа. Вместо него — морозящий взгляд и едва заметно скривившиеся губы.  
Он растворяется в сером пространстве, ища тишины и одиночества (пускай и недолгого), а Сакура попросту виснет в пространстве, опускается к почти-полу и прикладывает ладони к вискам. 

В голове не укладывается, что перерождаться можно в какой-то другой мир, не в тот, где родилась.


	5. 5. Что-то не так.

Привыкнуть можно ко всему. Даже к этому Учихе в пределах видимости.  
Сакура первое время мечется туда-сюда, старается сталкиваться с ним только собственной тенью, опасается неизвестно чего, обитает почти силуэтом, пытается задремать. Потом ей это надоедает до зубовного скрежета.  
Она что, должна все оставшееся время до перерождения (от дня и до бесконечности) прятаться от давно умершего врага?

И Сакура замирает на месте, впадая в серую, в цвет посмертия, меланхолию.  
Массивная фигура в алом доспехе бродит где-то неподалеку, это чувствуется. Учиха промерз до самого дна своей черной души и теперь морозил встречавшихся ему на пути мертвецов.  
Она смотрит сквозь щель между верхним и нижним веками, глядя на расплывчато-мутное алое пятно.

Когда-нибудь, когда до них дойдет очередь, все закончится. В новом мире и в новом теле Сакура не будет помнить, кто такой Мадара Учиха, что он сделал и почему его надо опасаться.  
Странно, но эта мысль и пугает. Она бы и рада забыть это имя. Но из памяти исчезнет не только это. Память обнулится, и Сакура Харуно больше не будет Сакурой Харуно. Об этом не стоит думать, иначе под давно не теплой кожей бежит мороз.

 

Сакура дремлет, свернувшись в комок и покачиваясь на серых волнах невесомости посмертия, чувствует сквозь тонкую пелену недо-сна чужое присутствие и почти не обращает на это внимание.

 

Но и это длиться долго не может. Сакуре надоедает дремать, она позволяет себе открыть глаза и недолго смотрит в серую пустоту над собой. Присутствие уже как-то привычно щекочет затылок холодком. Она лениво вертит головой, ожидая где-нибудь рядом чужую тень. Но глаза, привыкшие к мягким серым оттенкам, обжигает яркий алый. Не тень.

 

Этот Учиха сидит в позе лотоса к ней лицом, держит закрытыми глаза и представляет из себя памятник непоколебимости.

Тоже дремлет, что ли, думает Сакура и приглядывается к его фигуре просто из желания обжечь глаза снова.

 

При ближайшем рассмотрении — она подбирается на пару шагов ближе, подогревая себя азартом и думая: когда он среагирует? — доспех все-таки пыльный. Серая мелкая крупа в стыках между стальными пластинами, в трещине грудной пластины. Сакура рассматривает эту трещину, подплывая еще ближе, и понимает, что трещина не одна. Целая сеть.  
Она с интересом ведет взглядом по стыкам пластин, по креплениям, внезапно — абсолютно случайно — берет в фокус лицо и тут же глаза опускает.

Но чужие черты, настоянные на древней опасной крови, не собираются уходить из-под век.  
Сакура неожиданно сама для себя задумывается: когда-то он мог быть просто человеком? Не тем чудовищем, поднявшим над их головами синюю фигуру своего Сусано. Не тем равнодушным и жестоким убийцей, который собирался выкосить их мир под корень.  
Но это в голове не укладывается. Как представить яйцо травой. Не выходит.

Такие люди, как он, думает Сакура, созданы для войны. Они ей живут, ей дышат, воспитывают ее в окружающих их людях, обрушивают ее на головы своих врагов и, в конце концов, проигрывают сами себе. Войны ведь рано или поздно заканчиваются, да?

Но Мадара Учиха, вспоминает она с дрожью, хотел мира.

Извращенного, сумасшедшего, иллюзорного мира. Какой щедрый — для всех.  
Сакура ежится и отплывает назад, как можно дальше, чтобы самой превратиться в тень.  
И чувствует на себе тяжелый мрачный взгляд, от которого хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь, закутаться в пылевой поток и самой стать частью этого бесконечного пространства.

 

Никто из них не старается заговорить с другим, поэтому они без труда существуют на одной территории. Каждый из них провел в посмертии достаточно времени, чтобы отвыкнуть говорить. Это даже не пугает.  
Она постоянно дремлет, свернувшись в клубок, открывая глаза на совсем короткое время. Когда бодрствует — перебирает серый липкий туман между пальцев.  
Так длится долго. Пока однажды Сакура не переводит взгляд на медитирующего Учиху. В голове возникает серая и тонкая мысль, странное понимание: что-то не так.

Этот Учиха словно истончается, становится тусклой тенью, призраком самого себя, и алый доспех уже не такой яркий.


	6. 6. Всеобщее благо.

— А вы тускнеете… — не сводя взгляда с доспеха, сообщает Сакура и растирает ладонями плечи, покрывшиеся мурашками.

Его глаза медленно открываются. Становится очень неуютно. Но она смотрит упрямо, надеется на пояснение. Как-то складывается в голове, что этот Учиха знает обо всем, что тут происходит.  
Он приподнимает ладонь в черной перчатке, смотрит на просвет, но беспокойства на его лице не появляется. Этот Учиха невозмутим до отвращения.

У Сакуры сводит скулы.

— В теле взрослого человека двести шесть костей, — сообщает она тоном, который может толковаться как «с нотками угрозы». — Я помню название каждой. А еще где какая находится и к какой крепится. Вам в алфавитном порядке или по отделам?  
— Моли Богов, чтобы после перерождения я тебя не вспомнил, — этот Учиха прибивает ее морозным взглядом, как ливень прибивает к земле пыль, к почти-полу.

Это уже настоящая угроза. Ему не нужно дополнять, чтобы она поняла — убьет. Для него убийство, наверное, естественная вещь. Сакура умело скрывает проснувшийся страх полуулыбкой, которую обычно дарила выписывающимся пациентам. Может, относиться к нему как к пациенту? Над этим, серьезно, стоит задуматься.  
Но что-то щекочет ей затылок, какой-то намек в его словах, скачет на грани понимания, и она ненадолго откладывает в сторону мозговой отдел.

 

— Вы что... вот-вот сможете переродиться? — спрашивает она с детским восторгом, округляя глаза.

Учиха Мадара смотрит на нее косо и тяжело, неотрывно.

— Ты переродишься раньше, — скучно говорит он и снова закрывает глаза, возобновляя политику игнорирования.

 

— С чего вы взяли? — Сакура прикусывает губу и подбирается к нему ближе, садясь напротив. — Сами же вынуждаете идти на шантаж, а потом угрожаете.  
— Девочка, не одной тебе есть о чем рассказывать, — с неприятным холодком роняет он, не открывая глаз. — У меня хорошая память. Я помню многих из тех, кого убивал. Я помню, как я это делал и для чего. Не все, — его тонкие бледные губы тянутся в жестокую ухмылку, — умирали быстро. Не испытывай мое терпение.

 

По позвоночнику крадется холод. Выцветшие из памяти лица встают перед глазами. Внутри, не смотря на диагноз, тревожно сжимается в маленький и кровавый комок сердце и начинает разгораться злость. Сакура впервые за все свое посмертие чувствует себя настолько живой. 

— Я помню, какое вы чудовище, не утруждайтесь! — ядовито кидает она в безмятежно-равнодушное лицо, встречая черный и морозный взгляд стойко. — Но знаете, что? Мне вас жаль. Вы поставили себе такую цель, столько для нее сделали: вылепили себе последователя, стравили множество людей, выкупали в крови весь наш мир… даже воскресли! Но что же оказалось в конце? Что вас, великого и непобедимого Учиху Мадару, использовали! — ее голос разрастается, звенит в тишине посмертия.

Звук оставляет после себя глухое эхо, быстро угасающее в сером измерении.  
Массивная фигура, потускневшая, но ничуть не потерявшая от этого опасный вид, шевелится. Мадара опирается локтем о колено, а подбородком о сжатый кулак, смотрит ей в лицо с жутким холодом в черных бешеных глазах.

 

— Будь у меня хоть намек на возможность, — он улыбается, и его лицо становится страшным, — я бы вырвал твое сердце.  
— Это ожидаемо, — сообщает ему Сакура с пассивной агрессией и скрещивает руки на груди, уже не чувствуя в себе поддержки, идущей от эмоций. — Вы же убийца. Вам это ничего не стоит.

У нее внутри сердце-птица, стучит, напугано хлопает крыльями об реберную решетку. Сакура держит ее внутри себя, думая, что если переродившийся Учиха Мадара умрет в младенчестве, то мир ничего не потеряет.

— Какое лицемерие, — он усмехается снисходительно, распространяя вокруг себя окружающую ауру. — Хочешь сказать, что ты никого и никогда не убивала? Или, может, у тебя есть отговорка… Как там говорят святоши? «Это враги», «приказ», «чтобы спасти друзей», «ради всеобщего блага»… Убийство есть убийство. А всеобщее благо, девочка, это очень расплывчатая идея, чтобы на нее ссылаться.

Сакуре впервые за долгое время просто нечего ему сказать. Он все выворачивает наизнанку с такой легкостью.

— А вы разве не на него ссылались? — находит брешь в его словах Сакура и победно вздергивает брови.

Учиха Мадара пропускает такой смешок, от которого уши сами собой краснеют. Ему, видимо, есть, что ответить.

— Я не ссылался на расплывчатую идею, девочка. Всеобщее благо, которое я предлагал миру, имело под собой четкий план, — он смотрит на нее уже без бешенства, как на глупого человека, и Сакура понимает, что это не было брешью.  
— И в него входило массовое убийство тех, кто не дал бы навязать себе ваше «всеобщее благо», — она громко и зло фыркает. — Получается, что не такое уж оно и всеобщее.  
— Когда ты убивала врагов своей деревни ради ее блага, ты думала о том, что является благом для них? В мире, который я бы мог создать, были бы живы все, кого ты помнила и знала. Ты была бы счастлива среди друзей и родственников. А где ты сейчас? Сколько тебе было, когда кто-то поставил свое благо выше твоего? Шестнадцать? — он кривит губы в намеке на усмешку.  
— Я знала, ради чего жила, и что должна защищать, — Сакура вскидывает голову, смотря ему в глаза с привычной упрямостью. — А ваш мир — это всего лишь иллюзия жизни! Сладкая, идеальная, но иллюзия. Пускай я прожила не так много, но это было по-настоящему. У меня были настоящие друзья, настоящие родные, настоящие эмоции и чувства, настоящая жизнь! Не суррогат. Впрочем, какая разница? Этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Вы не убедите меня, а я не смогу переубедить вас. Просто перерождайтесь уже скорее.

И, пока он не успел ей ответить, сбегает в серый туман, вьющийся за спиной.


	7. 7. С тенью.

Парить в посмертии злобной тенью и грызть себя за то, что не смогла вывернуть все в свою сторону, долго не получается. Сакура отпускает свою черную злобу, давая ей раствориться в серой дымке, и уже спокойно, без эмоций думает: а что бы она смогла ему противопоставить?

В голове звенят его слова каждый раз, как вспоминается ее вспышка. Да, последнее осталось за ней, но и что? Сакура ищет аргументы (а спор ведь окончен) и их находит: он убивал всех без разбора, а она — преступников; решить все миром он попросту не смог, когда еще был жив его лучший враг, Хаширама Сенджу; теория о всеобщем благе и вообще об идеальной иллюзии — это проецирование своих желаний на остальных, эгоизм и отсутствие критического мышления. Но потом она пытается вывернуть это наизнанку (надеясь, что не выйдет).

Но преступник — это расплывчато. Преступления варьируются по шкале... И вообще, насколько субъективна оценка «хороший» и оценка «плохой»? 

Всегда ли можно решить все мирным путем? Всегда ли уместен этот мирный путь? Даже Наруто не всегда мог наставить человека на путь истинный. Так Учиха Мадара — это вовсе не Наруто.

Эгоизм ли — желать счастья и мира не только для себя, но и для других? Можно же хотеть как лучше, а получить как обычно. А уж в отсутствии критического мышления этого Учиху упрекнуть вообще сложно. 

Аргументы выворачиваются. Значит, вывернул бы их и он. На его стороне опыт, умение оперировать понятиями и смотреть насквозь, специфическая точка зрения на мир в принципе, мораль — кривое зеркало. Сакура чувствует бессилие — тусклое, серое, пробирающееся пылью под кожу. Ей нечего противопоставить этому Учихе.

 

Она умерла сильной, но сила — это субъективно, познается в сравнении. С ним бы ее сила не помогла.

И выходит так, что разговор нечем возобновить, а без него — как-то жутко. Сакура по-детски плавает как можно дальше, иногда замирая тенью, а после исчезая снова.  
Как работает система перерождения в одном мире и почему она сталкивает людей — неизвестно. Сакуре неоткуда это узнать, она уже давно не натыкается на кого-то кроме этого Учихи. А на него, к слову, она натыкается чересчур часто. То плечом, то спиной, то локтем — и все неожиданно, внезапно, сюрпризом.

 

Он этого, кажется, не замечает. От вспышки, накрывшей их обоих, не осталось ничего. Сакуре даже кажется, что из себя она его так и не вывела. Думает, что к счастью.

 

Когда со временем из Сакуры испаряется эта неловкость, она перестает прятаться. И замечает, что он тренируется.

 

Бьется с несуществующей тенью. Это зрелище завораживает настолько, что она выпадает из реальности и замирает на границе силуэтом, смотря, как чужое тело — идеальное оружие само по себе — движется и наносит удары.

Доспех может тускнеть и пропитываться пылью, но его владелец пыли не поддается. 

Сакура думает, что могла умереть от его руки. Но тогда его больше интересовал собственный ученик, сменивший сторону, и Наруто. Сакура с собой честна: она рада, что тогда осталась жива, но если… Проиграть такому сопернику совсем не стыдно.

Почему-то вспоминается Саске, когда она ловит взглядом острую ломаную линию чужого профиля, мелькнувшую и смазавшуюся тут же.  
Оба красивые. О Саске можно было обрезаться, и Сакура резалась столько раз…

 

Этот Учиха представляет из себя красоту еще более опасную, о него, наверное, не просто резались — убивались. Саске, разделенный с ним несколькими поколениями, в ее воспоминаниях был лицом мягче. В ее воспоминаниях он не присыпан пылью, яркий, четкий, девятнадцатилетний, отталкивающий одним недобрым взглядом.

Помнит ли? Навещает?

Сакура смеется сама над собой, тихо, едва слышно, гладит руками лицо, представляет себе Учиху Саске с цветами около могильного камня.

Черный прищур прорезает ее насквозь.

Этот Учиха поворачивается к ней лицом и небрежно подманивает ладонью:  
— Нападай.

Вот так просто. Будто договорились. 

— Вам нужна груша? — Сакура смотрит на него, как смотрела бы на попросившегося домой пациента с пробитой головой.

Это же смешно.

— Ты подходишь, — говорит равнодушно, вразрез хищному взгляду.  
И нападает первым.

Нет, ему просто хочется со мной поквитаться, думает Сакура первые несколько секунд. Когда уворачивается от стремительных и резких ударов, которые, к сожалению, попадают в цель.

Мертвое тело не чувствует боли, только ледяные прикосновения. Сакура вертится ужом, не успевая. Кажется, воздух вокруг свистит.

 

Как давно она не разминалась? Это тело не склонно к набору веса или сбросу прежней массы. Но пыль посмертия на него определенно плохо влияет.  
Алая тень вьется вокруг нее, попросту не давая успеть нанести хоть удар. Слишком — быстро, сильно, изворотливо.

Какие тут шансы, думает Сакура, уворачиваясь от прямого удара в горло, тут бы видеть хоть что-то.

 

Когда бой (избиение) кончается, Сакура виснет в пространстве блинчиком, парит «вверх» лицом, раскинув руки в разные стороны.

— Спасибо, Цунаде-сама, — думает она вслух, прикрывая глаза.  
— Боюсь представить, что ты представляла из себя до этой Сенджу, — сухо бросает ее Учиха, внезапно сменивший свое мрачное тренировочное настроение на вот такой гибрид непонятно чего.

Сакура вспоминает. Морщится, отмахивается рукой, как от старого приятеля. Что она из себя представляла? Да так, по мелочи… и вспоминать как-то смешно. Сыграла с Ино вничью на Чунин Шикен, позорище. Зато волосы красивые были. Ах, нет... Тогда уже она успела сменить прическу. 

— Это уже не имеет значения, — она все-таки отвечает, просто чтобы разбавить повисшую тишину. — Я успела вырасти и умереть. Как бы ты не был силен, со смертью не сразишься, правда?

И кусает себя за кончик языка, потому что фамильярничать с этим Учихой — это не лучшее решение. Кто знает, как в лохматые времена Сенгоку Джидай относились к такому случайному хамству?

— У вас, медиков, это прямая обязанность. Иначе в вас отпала бы надобность, — Учиха — даже не надо смотреть — обливает ее презрительным взглядом.  
— Медики только дают отсрочку. Невозможно бороться со смертью. Рано или поздно, но она все-таки получит свое. Люди, к сожалению или к счастью, не бессмертны, — делится с ним мудростью, полученной от Цунаде-сама, Сакура и вспоминает учителя с тоской.

Тут ли она? Или еще жива?

Этот Учиха, на удивление, молчит и не собирается опровергать ее слова. Сакура переворачивается на бок и понимает, что он попросту медитирует. Хитро-хитро. Но с другой стороны — с чего бы ему вести с ней светские разговоры на отвлеченные темы Не смотря на это, Сакуре хочется — до одури просто — разбить тишину.

— Вы как-то сказали, что переродитесь позже меня. Почему вы так сказали? — она присматривается к ровному безразличному лицу и вздрагивает, когда вдруг ее морозят черным взглядом.

Этот Учиха смотрит на нее долго и прямо (ждет, пока она опустит взгляд, что ли?). Но все же размыкает бледные тонкие губы, чтобы произнести:  
— От тебя идет тепло.


	8. 8. Холод.

Для кого-то от нее исходит тепло. Но Сакура постепенно понимает, что пальцы начинают неметь. От холода. Она ежится, скручивается в клубок, старается удержать температуру на прежнем уровне, но ей внутрь будто просачивается жидкий лед. Так не должно быть, но спрашивать она не лезет. Этот Учиха замирает в своей позе медитации с таким мрачным видом, что она решает: лучше проглотить язык, чем к нему с этим лезть. Мало того — от него морозом прет во все стороны.

Сакура под этим двойным давлением долго не выдерживает и сбегает. Одной оказывается гораздо проще — и бороться с холодом тоже. Один минус — постоянно натыкаешься на то, от чего бежишь. Этот Учиха терпит долго (раз двадцать восемь).

— Прекрати, — на двадцать девятый раз он не выдерживает, открывает глаза и смотрит на нее так, что холод усиливается раза в два.  
— Н-не мо-о-г-гу, — стуча зубами, отвечает Сакура и обхватывает себя руками за плечи. — Х-холод-дно.

Тут она бессильна, ничего не сделать. И уж лучше вариться в этом сером холоде одной, чем с отягощающими обстоятельствами (вроде него).

Он поднимается плавно, чем отпугивает Сакуру на другой конец, чуть ли не на границу. Впрочем, сбежать от него, когда он хочет догнать — это тоже задача не для нее.  
Алый доспех оказывается прямо перед носом. Жесткая — мертвецки холодная! — ладонь обхватывает горло. Сакура машинально пытается вырваться, цепляется за его запястье, пытаясь его от себя отодрать.

— Не дергайся, — приказывает этот Учиха, перебирая пальцами по ее коже. — Не убью.

Сакура вздрагивает, держит на языке готовое вырваться «да кто вас знает», чувствует, как горло леденит. Она не чувствует себя в безопасности. Тактильный контакт в этом случае для нее настоящий стресс.

Но…

Холод отступает.

Она дышит медленно, через нос, рассматривает трещину на грудной пластине доспеха, старается не думать о том, что ее сейчас буквально держат за горло. Из тела выводится лед — это главное. Неважно, кто и как его выводит. Впервые за долгое время она закрывает глаза и наслаждается мягким и осторожным теплом, наполнившим промерзшее насквозь тело.

Рука исчезает. Сакура машинально открывает глаза. Алый доспех уже не напротив. Этот Учиха стоит в отдалении, натягивает на правую ладонь неизменную кожаную перчатку. Получается только при контакте с голой кожей? Если подумать, то это правда — она наталкивалась на него столько раз, но такого эффекта не было. Но… как это?

— Как вы это сделали? — Сакура ежится по навязавшейся привычке, обхватывает себя за плечи. — Откуда вы столько знаете о посмертии?  
— Я тут уже был, — он смотрит на нее косо и опускается на почти-пол в позу медитации.  
— Но кое-кто успел до того, как вы переродились. Как-то странно вам везет, — бормочет она, имея в виду воскрешение, и сворачивается в клубок. 

Ей хочется подольше сохранить это тепло. Что-то подсказывает — оно с ней ненадолго.  
Пелена дремы почти накрывает ее, когда Сакура вспоминает. Язык поворачивается сложно. Если еще и глаза открыть — рот точно не откроется.

— Спасибо, — перебарывает она себя и скручивается в комок плотнее, инстинктивно.

Ей не отвечают.

 

Холод возвращается и с процентами. Сакура первые несколько мгновений не может разлепить глаза — ресницы склеило. На ощупь — пылью. Пыль растирается в пальцах, пальцами растираются веки, и глаза открываются. Она сжимается в трясущийся ком, растирает руки друг о друга и никак не может понять, что за странный звук слышит. Что-то издает его совсем рядом. Какой-то странный стук.

Сакура вдруг понимает, что это стучат ее зубы. 

Она — шиноби, умеет терпеть и холод, и жару, и дождь, и снег, еще и сражаться. Умела. Тут исчезает выдержка и выучка. Легшая на голый локоть рука застает врасплох. Сакура содрогается, сжимается еще сильнее, но потом, когда холод начинает уходить, расслабляется.

Как он это делает? И почему…

— Почему мне холодно? — спрашивает у широкой и прямой (будто палку проглотил, честное слово) Сакура и подбредает ближе, когда он собирается снова погрузиться в медитацию.

Он же знает, не может не знать. Иначе как бы смог помочь?

 

— Тепло, которое от тебя идет, — не поворачиваясь к ней, роняет Учиха, — это энергия. С приближением перерождения она тебя покидает. Поэтому холодно.

 

— Значит, я замерзну… насмерть? — она поводит неопределенно рукой, забывая, что ее не видят.

 

Ее собственное предположение громко трещит в голове сотней мыслей-связок. Она не может ухватить ни одну из них и так надеется, что ей ответят.

— Нет. Ты просто заснешь, — он говорит, как о мелочи, небрежно. 

Для него и правда — это мелочь, сложно поспорить. Удивительно, что вообще говорит. Может, его настолько достал звук стучащих зубов, что он теперь готов на что угодно ответить, только бы настала тишина? Сакура в этом сомневается, но подбирается еще ближе, осторожно обходит его по дуге, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу.  
Этот Учиха и бровью не ведет, будто не замечает. Спокоен, невозмутим и, замечает Сакура, потускнел еще больше. Он тоже близок к перерождению. Но пока не мерзнет (?).

— Получается, вы передавали мне энергию? — она опускается на пол напротив него, поджимает ноги к груди, смотрит внимательно, надеясь на всплеск эмоций. — Но зачем? Уже не хотите меня убить?  
— Я хочу тишины, — на лбу Учихи появляется раздраженная складка. — Сейчас.

Сакура недовольно поджимает губы, но настроение для разговора теряет, встает и отходит подальше. Действительно, она сейчас надеется на продолжение диалога?  
Внутри пока что тепло. Холод — побочный эффект перерождения. Само перерождение наступит во время сна. Она решает для себя — больше не спать. Это малодушно, трусливо и недостойно шиноби, но… Ей до ужаса не хочется исчезнуть и потерять память, личность, прошлую (пускай и закончившуюся) жизнь.

И… внутри возникает странный вопрос. Если она переродится раньше этого Учихи, то он… будет замерзать в этом посмертии один? Сможет ли кто-то делиться с ним энергией или это привилегия тех, кто перерождается в одном мире?

Замерзать вот так вот, одному, — хуже некуда, думает она и ежится, косясь на темную фигуру.


	9. 9. Закрывая глаза.

Она чувствует кожей: время подходит к концу. Лед подбирается к ней все чаще, и все чаще Учиха снимает перчатку с правой руки, чтобы до нее дотронуться.  
Сакура почти привыкает и прекращает вздрагивать. Ей нечего бояться. Это всего лишь помощь. Почему он так поступает — только из-за тишины и покоя? Может, у него есть хитрый план? Может, он, дотрагиваясь до нее, как-то приближается к перерождению сам? Но… ему точно не холодно!

Почему?

 

По сравнению с ее собственной температурой его не такая уж и низкая, теперь он холодом не жалит. Чем морознее внутри, тем теплее становится чужая ладонь, все чаще опускающаяся на какой-нибудь обнаженный участок тела.  
Сакура с содроганием ждет, когда ему это надоест.  
И этот момент настает.

— Сядь рядом, — опускаясь в позу медитации, равнодушно требует он и перчатку на ладонь не надевает.

Сакура, отходящая от дикого тремора и ощущения потрескавшейся, как нежный прозрачный лед под чьим-то сапогом, кожи, округляет глаза и даже раскручивается из своего клубка.  
На каком расстоянии она должна сесть? Чтобы дотягиваться до его руки. Ей не хочется быть к нему настолько близко… Она только привыкла к прикосновениям. Сколько придется привыкать к тесному соседству?

Эй, ты хочешь быть в тепле или нет, одергивает она себя, пока он помогает, стоит это ценить и лишний раз его не бесить.

 

Сакура забирается ему за спину, потому что где «рядом» он не уточнял. За спиной совсем не неуютно, даже почти спокойно. Первое время она прислушивается к соседу, нервничает от каждого шевеления (а это, кстати, оказывается редкостью — как закаменел), но постепенно привыкает.  
Приступы — она называет их так — возвращаются все чаще. Сакура уже не ежится, не думает отодвинуться, а прислоняется к широкой спине боком и не убирает руку с чужого теплого запястья. Забавно — она вынуждена цепляться за это ощущение и греться о своего врага, а как быстро об этом забываешь, стоит только холоду просочиться в кровь.

Ее терпят с фамильной невозмутимостью.

Все никак не засну, обидно, да, ехидно думает Сакура, пропуская на губы усмешку, и прислоняется щекой к плечу, теплому сквозь пропылившуюся ткань одежды.

Он молчит и на это, не шевелясь.

Тело тем временем решает, что пора восстановить баланс и отдохнуть. Прогнозируя в ближайшем будущем сон, Сакура отмечает желание поговорить, но прикусывает язык. Она не станет его злить.

 

Холод пробирается сквозь их контакт.  
И это доводит ее до паники. Она отпускает и снова цепляется за чужие пальцы, убеждаясь с нарастающим ужасом, что прохладца — вкрадчивая и щекочущая спину — не исчезает.

— Почему… перестало работать? — Сакура отбрасывает свое же табу на разговоры.

 

Голос мерзко дрожит, она и сама вся дрожит — особенно руки.

— Я не вечный, — с пугающим спокойствием отвечают ей.

Твердые и сильные пальцы сворачиваются вокруг ее собственных металлом. Она не успевает испугаться из-за этого. Кое-что успевает вперед — осознание, что его ладонь уже не теплая.

 

— Вы тоже… Мы что, здесь замерзнем? — шепчет она и закусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь взять себя в руки. — Просто замерзнем… О Ками-сама…

Сквозь щель, проделанную паникой, внутрь пробирается мягкая и опасная сонливость, подступает к голове. Сакура встряхивает головой, старается реже моргать, дышит ровно, но это не помогает.

— Скажите что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Расскажите, как узнали про прикосновения и эту энергию. Или про перерождение в одном мире… Что-нибудь. Нельзя спать… — она вжимается лбом в его плечо, теряет контроль над дыханием, готова расплакаться, как в далеком и полузабытом детстве.

Но тут не поплачешь — слез нет. Учиха, по движению, поворачивает голову.

— Я должен был переродиться с одним человеком, — его бесстрастный, далеко не успокаивающий или участливый, тон дает эхо в ее голове. — Он знал об этом больше меня, но отказывался объяснять.

 

— Как это так? Вам — и отказывался? — Сакура не особо следит за словами, заставляет себя дышать медленно, и на это контроль и уходит.  
— Он уже уходил. Характер в такой момент портится, — скучно отвечает на ее шпильку Учиха.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — вслух признается она дрожащим голосом.  
— Ты уже мертва, — отвечает ей он.

И возразить ему нечего.

 

Голова мутнеет. Сакуре сложно о чем-то думать, сложно моргать, сложно даже держаться за ладонь Учихи. Еще сложнее сопротивляться холоду. Но она упорно держит глаза открытыми, отвоевывая себе время. Это заведомо проигрышно. Она понимает. Однажды — сейчас или спустя пару минут — сон все-таки ее скрутит. Тогда проснется кто-то другой.  
Эта мысль доводит ее до ужаса.

Тело постепенно перестает ее слушаться, становится мягким и податливым, сползает набок, отпускает чужую руку. Сакура кренится набок, готовится приложиться щекой о серый почти-пол. Но под этой-самой щекой оказывается что-то твердое, жесткое и прохладное. К ней разворачиваются. Она расплывающимся взглядом шарит по серому пространству, боясь утонуть, и упирается в бледный овал лица с черными провалами глаз.

Под щекой — сгиб локтя. Под коленными сгибами — чужое бедро. Держат.

 

Ей страшно до холода в пальцах ног, но почему-то сейчас рядом с ней нет никого, кто был важен. С ней только этот Учиха. Ждет, наверное, когда она растает, чтобы дальше существовать спокойно. Она старается не моргать, смотрит в глаза напротив, чувствует это. Рядом. Нельзя опускать веки.

Что-то тяжестью ложится на лоб. Сакура не сразу понимает — это чужая рука.  
От этого не становится легче, но такой великодушный со стороны Учихи жест щемит в груди.  
Сакура напоминает себе: она должна быть сильной. Она же ученица Сенджу Цунаде, один из лучших медиков мира и героиня войны.  
…все — бывшая.

Теперь нужно начать заново.

Она не хочет, боится засыпать, держит глаза открытыми с присущим ей упрямством. Знает — бесполезно. Это сильнее. Веки вот-вот опустятся. Это бессилие, и оно горькое, как медицинские пилюли.

— Почему ты сопротивляешься? — Учиха Мадара ее не понимает, видимо, для него это настолько странно, что он даже спрашивает.

Губы дрожат. Сакуре хочется расплакаться, попробовать объяснить, пожаловаться на свой страх и с кем-то его разделить.

 

— Вы бы не сопротивлялись? — шепчет она, разглядывая его глаза. — Вы не из тех, кто сдается…  
— Сдаются те, кто жив. Проведенное здесь время потеряно зря, — отвечают ей спокойно. — Чего ты боишься? Ты будешь жить.  
— Я, — губы дрожат, — уже нет.  
— Это неизбежно, — озвучивает мысли из ее головы Учиха.

Ладонь сползает со лба вниз.

Сакура не сразу понимает. Но когда понимает, рвется из чужой хватки со всей силы. Дергается, пытается царапаться, кричит, пытается сдвинуть ладонь со своего лица — впивается в его запястье пальцами и тянет, задыхается, понимая.  
Он же… он убивает… он просто убивает ее сейчас!

Нет-нет-нет... Нет!.. Нет!

Теплая чернота кутает ее голову сонливостью. Нет холода. Есть страх. Пальцы начинают неметь, соскальзывают с запястья Учихи. Шанса нет — ее держат крепко.

— Не сопротивляйся. Спи спокойно, — говорит негромко Учиха Мадара, впиваясь пальцами ей в виски, и голос его слышится эхом. Далеким, глухим, похожим на надгробную речь.

Бесполезно умолять, бесполезно просить, бесполезно брыкаться и царапаться. Вкус пилюль, полузабытый, но все такой же горький, наполняет рот. Она дышит медленно, плачет без слез на руках своего врага, хочет обратно, в холод, но только не в это вкрадчиво-сонливое темное тепло.

Засыпая, Харуно Сакура чувствует на лице тяжесть чужой ладони, закупорившей ей свет.

 

***

 

Полупрозрачное остывающее тело в его руках перестает содрогаться и медленно начинает растворяться в пыльном и сером пространстве. Она плакала слишком громко. Холод держит в себе эхо — дразнит.

Учиха Мадара не отпускает тело до тех пор, пока оно не растворяется окончательно, только убирает руку с лица. Пушистые розовые волосы, посеревшие и пропитавшиеся пылью посмертия, тускнеют. Тонкие черты искривленного в испуганной гримасе девичьего лица исчезают.

Его очередь близко. Он готов.

Девчонка боялась заснуть. В чем-то он ее понимает, но сам не боится. Страх неизбежного — самая бесполезная эмоция. Конец такой долгой жизни, как бы он не старался, совсем скоро.  
Склоняя потяжелевшую голову на грудь, он прислушивается к ощущениям. Холод, просочившийся внутрь уже давно, усиливается. Пока рядом была ученица Сенджу справляться с ним было легче.

Мадара Учиха опускает веки, готовясь к долгому концу.


	10. ...где-то в другом мире, другом времени и при других обстоятельствах.

…где-то в другом времени, с другими обстоятельствами и в другом мире Харуно Сакура однажды обмораживается о взгляд темного и высокого человека. Спустя пару секунд узнает, что он — дядя ее пациента, Учихи Саске.

Учиха Саске попадает в больницу с множественными переломами и черепно-мозговой, кома, состояние средней тяжести, ничего особенного. Потерял управление, слетел со своего байка, почти сразу вызвали скорую… Она пересказывает все это разъяренному и ледяному мужчине, от которого веет опасностью так, что даже главврач старается держаться в отдалении.

— Этот мир надо мной смеется, — Учиха Мадара с кривой ухмылкой поводит подбородком, упирается взглядом в нее и спрашивает вкрадчиво: — Когда мой племянник придет в себя, конечно же, вы не знаете.

«Вы» в этом случае явно не вежливое обращение, а обобщение всех находящихся в палате медиков под один коллективный разум. 

— Кома — это не та вещь, с которой работают прогнозы, — вежливо отвечает ему Сакура, потому что главврач все еще где-то в астральном измерении ловит овец.

И почему с этим ненормальным вообще говорит она? Гребаный второй год работы, но почему-то все тяжелые родственники тяжелых пациентов влетают прямо на ее траекторию.  
Учиха Мадара проводит ладонью по лицу, косит взглядом на прозрачное стекло-стену реанимации и цедит что-то ядовитое в их, врачей, адрес. Это грубо, хочется ответить не по протоколу, но...

 

Но как бы он не выглядел и что бы не говорил, Сакура все равно не может оторваться. Это словно забытая иголка где-то в простыни — вот-вот наткнешься, если сесть. Она чувствует дежавю, рассматривает его лицо: знакомые черные глаза, знакомый прищур, знакомая мимика — эмоций минимум, знакомый голос…

Сакура потирает лоб, чувствуя головокружение. Что за ерунда вообще?

 

Главврач приходит в себя, уверяет дядю пациента, что все будет в порядке, несомненно, он выживет, выйдет из комы, а пока не мог бы Мадара-сан…

— Позвоните мне, когда он придет в себя, — и это не просьба, и смотрит «Мадара-сан» почему-то ей в глаза.

 

— Конечно, — Сакура улыбается краями губ, надеясь, что на этом все.

Надежда оказывается реальностью, и за спиной Учихи Мадары громко хлопает больничная белая дверь.

Надеюсь, я не попаду в ту смену, на которую придется выписка этого кретина, снова надеется, почувствовав вкус, Сакура, какой дебил вообще садится на мотоцикл и разгоняет его чуть ли не до третьей световой в дождь?

 

Сакуре очень не хотелось бы оказаться на месте Учихи Саске. И вовсе не потому, что он так и не вышел из комы. Дядя отчитывает его так, что по стеклам ползет мороз, прямо в их присутствии. Это вызывает на красивом (до пары швов и метра пластыря) лице Учихи-младшего злость.

 

Да, унизительно, но кто же тебе виноват, кретин, Сакура похлопывает планшетом по раскрытой ладони и ждет, пока семейная встреча закончится, нужно провести осмотр.

— Позаботьтесь об этом идиоте, — раздраженно бросает Учиха Мадара, разворачиваясь к двери.

Учиха Саске скрипит зубами, но молчит, пока дядя не исчезает в коридоре.

— Вы не могли бы его ко мне не пускать? — шипит он и пытается подняться.

 

— Лежите смирно, — советует Сакура и на вопрос не отвечает.

Посмотрела бы она на того, кто запретит что-то Учихе Мадаре. От него так прет холодом, что становится не по себе. Как человек может морозить собой стекла?..

В день выписки Учихи Саске Сакура кайфует с лучшей подругой в кафе, потом у нее дома и совсем не вспоминает ни о пациенте, ни о его жутком родственнике.

 

Случай — или судьба? — подкидывает ей еще одну встречу и снова в больнице. Они сталкиваются в коридоре. Сакура буквально влетает ему в бок, рассыпает папки по полу веером, цепляется бейджем за пуговицу на манжете чужой рубашки. Это потрясающий кретинизм с ее стороны — не заметить человека прямо впереди, но несколько смен подряд добивают концентрацию внимания.

Даже стараясь отцепить бейджик от пуговицы и попутно извиняясь, Сакура хочет зевнуть.

 

— Замрите, — спокойно говорят прямо у нее над головой (она может ткнуться носом ему, максимум, в плечо, при десятисантиметровой шпильке).

Он ловко отцепляет бейдж и освобождает Сакуру от необходимости наклоняться к его руке.

— Спасибо, — бормочет она, все-таки зевая, и тут же решает спросить то, что не выходит из головы при каждой их встрече. — Простите, но мы нигде с вами раньше не встречались? Я уверена, что видела и даже слышала вас раньше.

Стоя к нему слишком близко в узком оливково-белом коридоре, Сакура не чувствует уверенности в себе и своих словах. За окнами уже темно, ее смена должна вот-вот закончиться, что здесь делает этот Учиха… В голове столько всего, но она может сконцентрироваться только на своем вопросе — остальное идет по стенке.  
Но — вот странно — холода нет. Черный прищур, упершийся ей в лицо, совсем не морозит. Внутри не прорастает иней и не ползет по слизистой, вынуждая чихнуть.

 

Сакура неловко моргает, потому что ответа все еще нет, и оборачивается назад, спугивает взглядом медсестру…

— В прошлой жизни, — привлекает ее внимание Учиха Мадара и смотрит в лицо с какой-то неясной эмоцией в темных глазах. Эта эмоция Сакуру настораживает, но тут же отгоняется рациональной частью.

Это же ерунда, чушь, бред. Зачем так шутить?Впрочем…

«Этот мир надо мной смеется»...

По коже ползет знакомый холодок.  
Сакура трясет головой, добивая и без того чахлый хвостик. Резинка сползает, и волосы падают на плечи волной. Она неловко зачесывает их ладонью назад, передергивает плечами и хочет сбежать, бросив Учихе что-то вроде: «о, понятно».

— Твоя смена заканчивается через одиннадцать минут, — ее придерживают за локоть, и сквозь ткань пальцы жгутся холодом. — Я подвезу.

Когда мы перешли на ты, с какой стати мне садиться в вашу машину и не пойти бы вам, чертовому психу, думает Сакура и нервно дергает руку обратно.

— Не стоит, — говорит вежливо, улыбается углами губ, но локоть все еще держат.  
— Я буду ждать снаружи, — он опускает ладони в карманы брюк и разворачивается к ней спиной.

Давно ему никто не отказывал, думает она и смотрит на рассыпанные по полу цветные папки с тоской.

 

Он действительно ждет снаружи, под бархатно-синим ночным небом. Сакура со вздохом запахивает на груди белый — под цвет халата — плащ.

— Моя машина там, — он подходит к ней и указывает ладонью на блестяще-черный ряд парковки. — Не бойся. Не убью, — усмехается одной половиной лица.

Сакура хочет сказать: «нет». Сакура даже открывает рот. Но оттуда вырывается другое.

— Конечно нет. Тут камеры. С кем я уехала будет видно отлично, — она кивает на красный огонек, расположившийся прямо над парадной дверью больницы. Огонек ей подмигивает.  
— В таком случае, — он приподнимает руку, предлагая ей локоть, и ничего не остается, кроме как за него взяться.  
— Чего вы от меня хотите? — спрашивает она нейтрально, шагая в такт. — Если у вашего племянника осложнения, и вам теперь хочется кому-то отомстить…  
— Чувство юмора. Отлично, — одна из черных машин откликается на щелчок по небольшому брелоку.

Перед ней открывают переднее пассажирское, и Сакура не думает, что у нее сейчас есть последний шанс сбежать. У нее в голове что-то высасывает мысли и оставляет вакуум.  
Накатывает усталость. На сидение она буквально падает, расправляет полы плаща, откидывается назад и прикрывает глаза. Рядом хлопает дверца. Громкий звук не пугает — она вымотана до невозможности и понимает это только в чужой машине.  
Дверца снова хлопает — уже другая. Сакуру обдает воздухом, запахом хвои и чего-то горьковато-пряного.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — спрашивает сонно она, приоткрывая один глаз. Учиха Мадара расплывается темным пятном.  
— Подвезти тебя до дома, — от его невозмутимости начинает мутить.

Сакура разводит руками, случайно задевает его плечо и тут же конечность отдергивает. Ей до ужаса хочется спать, и она решает оставить вопросы на потом. «Потом» может не наступить, но вряд ли это ее расстроит. Она дремлет под рыжее мелькание фонарей за стеклом, ежится от навязчивого хвойного запаха и прислоняется виском к окну.  
Плохо помнит, как вышла из машины, как попрощалась. Но дома вдруг вспоминает: она не говорила ему адреса. И... откуда? Откуда у нее это доверие? Заснуть в чужой машине с чужим человеком, у которого в голове определенно водится что-то вроде тараканов... 

Да я чокнулась, думает Сакура и нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу, на всякий случай задергивает занавеску на окне.

 

Он везде. Сакура видит его следы повсюду. Везде этот непонятный и странный человек с прохладцей во взгляде как суперспособностью. У нее нет паранойи, нет мании преследования — она здорова, абсолютно. Она уверена в этом. Еще она уверена, что видит его в каждом высоком человеке с широкими плечами и темными волосами.  
Это сводит с ума, и ей просто некуда это слить. Поэтому когда он действительно появляется в больнице, то Сакура сначала не верит, что это не очередная шутка от ее подсознания.

— Выглядишь устало, — говорит вместо приветствия он и скучающе обводит взглядом коридор. — Боишься засыпать?

Она вздрагивает, как от щелчка рядом с ухом, вскидывает взгляд. Внутри все как-то леденеет. Откуда, ну откуда он это знает?  
В голове мутнеет, и все начинает двоиться. Сакура растирает лоб с раздражением, морщится. Больничные коридоры отбрасывают на нее свою гнетущую тень, а этот Мадара Учиха только усиливает впечатление.

— Да кто вы такой? — раздраженно спрашивает она, смотря исподлобья. — Откуда вы… знаете? Про сон. Мой адрес! Что вообще происходит? Я вас не помню, если и знала! И вспоминать не хочу!

На тонких губах расплывается кривая усмешка. Это бесит ее до невозможности.  
Она только набирает воздуха в легкие, чтобы поставить его на место, выбить все-таки адекватное объяснение, но Учиха Мадара как чувствует. Вокруг холодеет. В горле собирается плотный ком. На голову словно обрушивают невидимый давящий слой.

— Не все стоит вспоминать, — соглашается с ней он и улыбается правой стороной лица, но до глаз улыбка не доходит, они все такие же непроницаемые. — Я буду вечером неподалеку отсюда. Подвезу. Не стоит в таком состоянии находиться в метро.

Сакура смотрит в его спину, разжимает и сжимает кулаки, дышит тяжело. Откуда он такой взялся? Чего вообще хочет? Почему она? У нее нет ответов, и только из-за этого она вечером садится в его машину.

...чтобы через полгода, с другими обстоятельствами и с другими эмоциями, засыпать рядом с ним, вжимаясь в широкую и горячую спину крепко-крепко.

 

***

 

Сакура никогда не узнает, что в сером и ледяном посмертии Учиха Мадара успел пожалеть, что она ушла так рано, и что все-таки его реинкарнация кое-что помнит.


End file.
